


Kinktober: Day 04

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Mirror Sex / Praise Kink





	Kinktober: Day 04

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevadatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevadatrash/gifts).

Will had asked him if he was sure a dozen times before they started and a handful more while he prepped Frederick, and the answer had been yes every time. Frederick trusted Will more than he had ever trusted himself, and although he was still working back up to certain things at his own pace, he'd wanted desperately to let Will be in full control for what felt like ages. 

"Easy," Will murmured. "I've got you."

The blindfold over his eyes was skewing his sense of balance, and Frederick anxiously gripped the arms of the chair as he let Will pull him into his lap. He was trembling with nerves, but the feeling of a warm, familiar body behind him was grounding. Frederick let out a silent sigh of relief, settling himself on Will's sturdy thighs.

"You okay?"

Frederick nodded, squeezing Will's arm in reassurance. He let go of the chair and leaned into Will, heart rate spiking in anticipation as a warm, hard cock brushed against the small of his back. His own erection twitched in response, and he whimpered quietly, feeling Will's eyes on him. 

"Fuck me, Will." The blindfold was hard on his nerves, but asking for what he needed was so much easier when he didn't have to make eye contact. "_Please_."

Will shifted under him and Frederick half-stood, freeing his legs and giving him room to adjust. The blunt head of Will's cock brushed his hole, and Frederick gasped in pleasure. He'd used enough lubrication that it felt almost like a tongue against his tight entrance, and he shuddered as Will guided his cock into place and held it there, rubbing himself against Frederick's sensitive rim.

Frederick braced himself on the arm of the chair again, slowly leaning into it. He felt himself begin to stretch, spreading around Will, opening up as he lowered himself back into Will's lap a centimeter at a time. Will's crown slipped inside and Frederick tightened around his shaft with a gasp, legs shaking with the effort of keeping himself steady. 

"That's it, Frederick, you're doing so well," Will breathed, wrapping an arm around Frederick's waist to give him some support. "Take your time."

Frederick moaned as he sank onto Will's cock, reaching between his legs to spread himself with two fingers as he eased himself down. It was a tight fit, but Will had prepared him enough for it to be nearly painless. His ass met solid hips, and Frederick finally relaxed, his thighs burning from the effort of supporting him in that position for so long. 

"Fuck," Will groaned. "You have no idea how good you feel."

Frederick whimpered in response, rocking his hips ever so slightly. He was used to being taken from behind on his hands and knees, and this new angle was a definite change. Not a bad one, just different. As much as he usually tried to avoid too much physical contact, there was something comforting about being pressed up against Will like this, able to feel the heavy rise and fall of his chest and the pounding of his heart against his back.

"Come here," Will urged, "let me see you."

Will hooked Frederick’s knees over his own and slipped both hands under his shirt, slowly trailing long fingers up the doctor's sides as he hiked the thin cotton up his ribs. Frederick's arms were over his head before he had time to think about it, allowing Will pull his shirt off. The cool air against his heated skin sent goosebumps running across his chest and shoulders, and he shivered. 

"I'm gonna take this off too, okay?" Will slid a finger under the cloth tied over Frederick's eyes and Frederick hesitated for a long moment, but finally nodded.

The blindfold fell to the floor and Frederick blinked. He’d been aware they were in the armchair next to the bed, but he hadn’t realized that Will, after blindfolding him, had moved the standing mirror opposite the chair. His reflection caught him by surprise, and he instinctively averted his eyes.

"_Oh_—"

“I want you to see.”

“I... I don’t—” Frederick’s protest ended in a low moan as Will rolled his hips, pressing himself deeper and skimming Frederick’s prostate at an angle that was more of a tease than anything.

“Look.” Will spread his knees apart, forcing Frederick’s legs wider in turn. He slid a hand between the doctor’s legs, cupped his balls and gently pulled them up alongside his cock, exposing his ass. 

Frederick's jaw dropped at the sight— Will buried inside of him, barely an inch visible, and his balls just below, tight and drawn up. His own hole, pink and straining, held open by Will's shaft, his cock over his thigh, already red and leaking without any direct stimulation whatsoever.

“This is what I get to see every time.” Will gave Frederick’s cock a squeeze, tearing a strangled curse from him. "Your ass taking me like this, like you were _ made _for it. Do you have any idea how hot that is?"

Frederick shook his head mutely, unable to look away as Will began to roll his hips in a slow, shallow rhythm, pushing that last inch into him over and over and over. The feeling was nothing compared to the visual, his hole stretching with every thrust of Will's hips, wide open and just the tiniest bit swollen from use. Unable to stop himself, he pressed two fingers to his rim on either side of Will's cock, moaning as he felt himself throb and tighten under his fingertips. 

"You're so fucking sexy, Frederick," Will groaned. He wrapped a hand around the doctor's cock and started to stroke, hard and fast and punishing the way he knew Frederick loved. "So tight for me. I wanna see you come for me just like this."

That was all the permission Frederick needed, and he let himself fall apart, shaking in Will's arms as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
